1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a writing tool and, in particular, to a touch-control tool that allows its user to write on a touch-control screen.
2. Related Art
A conventional stylus 9 is shown in FIG. 12. It is mainly a body 90 whose one end is a writing head 91 made of bristles. A user holds the body 90, and writes on the touch-control screen (not shown) with the writing head 91. By writing, we refer to both text writing and figure drawing.
However, the writing head 91 on the end of the body 90 of the stylus 9 has different lengths for different needs. The length of the writing head 91 exposed from the end of the body 90 of the stylus 9 is fixed. If the length of the exposed writing head 91 needs to be different, one has to use another stylus with a write head 91 of different length. Therefore, the user needs to purchase writing heads 91 of different lengths. Since styluses are expensive, this inevitably imposes financial burden as well as inconvenience on the user.